Realize
by NinaWilly
Summary: Can this East High golden couple survive after a nasty fight? T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first series in a long time that I like. Its kind of angsty and it's not my usual writing style. It will be a two or three shot so read on and tell me what you think. It's actually kind of a short story but yeah it's a series.

Summary: Can this East High golden couple survive after a nasty fight?

Rated: T for mild language and angst.

Realize

10 years since we graduated from high school. Six years since we graduated from college. Five years since we got married. Ever since I looked into those cobalt eyes I was taken. From the moment I finally looked at him at that New Year's Eve party. When I saw him at East High I knew it was fate. Even though Sharpay tried to break us up we conquered that. Even after high school and college we were still going strong. We were living seemingly perfect lives. With Troy's basketball career with the Lakers and my choice of staying home with our two year old, Caitlin Though most people thought of us as the golden couple, some disapproved us.

Lately Troy has been distant and late to come home. Every night I heard the same question from my daughter

"When's daddy coming home?"

I usually eliminate the chances of him cheating on me but the unusually grayness of his eyes when I talk to him bothers me. Tonight was special. Today was Caitlin's third birthday. Troy promised that he would come off from work early today. We threw a special birthday party for Caitlin. Streamers, banners, friends and family, it was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Troy wasn't there. What kind of monster forgets his daughter's birthday?

"Gabi, sweetie maybe he is just running a little late. Troy isn't like that."

My mom almost always knew if there was something bothering me.

"Yes, the old Troy isn't like that..."

"What do you mean?"

"I still love Troy but I don't think he feels the same anymore. He is never home, he is missing his daughter's birthday, he's distant..."

"Sweetie, I think you need to talk to him. Maybe his job is running him down."

"Mom, I think he's cheating."

"Gabriella Montez-Bolton! I've known Troy like you and I know he loves you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I'll talk to him, if you'll excuse me I have to cut the cake for Caitlin."

I walk away with tears in my eyes. I wait for Troy to come home, Caitlin obviously overwhelmed by all of the people. I try to remain happy for Caitlin today was her special day. Giving up I try to call his cell phone. It went straight to voice mail his phone was off.

"I am sorry but Troy Bolton is not available right now, please leave a message after the following tone.

"Troy today is Caitlin's birthday. I hope you didn't forget. Later tonight we need to talk, it's important. Come home as soon as possible, your daughter misses you."

I let a few tears stream down my face. I didn't care so much about my appearance and ran into the open arms of my now best friend Sharpay. Already knowing what happened, she rubbed my back as I sobbed in her shoulder.

"Gabs, he still loves you."

"A few months ago I would have agreed. Now I'm not sure anymore."

Slam. The door opens. Troy was carrying a balloon and a pink present. At least he didn't forget about Caitlin's birthday. He walks straight past Sharpay and I. He didn't seem to care that I was crying. In high school he would have stopped, dropped everything and thumb away my tears.

"Gabriella, I got your message."

The coldness and the lack of my nickname scared me.

"Good, now let's go talk about this upstairs."

"I thought you said later. Right now I'm going to celebrate my daughters' birthday."

On that note he walks away and I bury my face into my friend's shoulder again.

After all the guests left I put Caitlin to bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't daddy love us anymore?"

"He loves us, he's just tired."

She makes an "o" shape with her mouth.

"Good night sweetie."

I close the door and walk into our bedroom. Troy was lying down on the bed, not asleep.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, so what's up."

"Troy, do you mind taking some time off from work so we can have some family time?"

Suddenly he springs up enraged.

"I am the only one in this household that makes any money. If you want to live in a cardboard box go ahead!"

A few tears managed to find its way to the bottom of my face.

"Troy..."

"You know what, Chad and I are thinking of going to Vegas for a few weeks. Does that bother you?"

"Troy are you crazy? We have a young daughter at home and you want to leave that behind?"

"It's not Caitlin that I want to leave behind."

"Troy, I am going to take Caitlin with me for a little while, you obviously need to work something out with yourself,"

"Sure leave, see if I care."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

This wasn't one of those fights were we look at each other and make up.

"Troy, before I leave I want to know one thing."

"What?"

"Do you still love Caitlin and I?"

"Yes I love Caitlin."

"What about me?"

"..."

I grab my suitcase and stop by Caitlin's room to get supplies and get the crying toddler. Leaving an angry and confused Troy.

"I still love you, I just don't know what to do."

Troy buries his face in his hands and once in a long time, cries.

"Mommy where are we going?"

"We are going to Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke's house for a little bit."

"Okay, where is daddy?"

"At home, we'll see him soon."

After a wile without us he'll come back. Or that's what I'd hope.

We reached the familiar white with pink trim house. Opening the door to the surprised chef, Zeke.

"Gabs? What are you doing here?"

"I'm having some problems with Troy, can I talk to Sharpay?"

"You know you could've called."

"This is important."

"Okay, just a second."

"SHARPAY! YOU GOT A VISITOR!"

After a few minutes of talking to Zeke, Sharpay came downstairs in a pink bejeweled bathrobe.

"Gabs? Caitlin? Is it Troy again?"

I nod my head and tell Sharpay everything including the argument. Keeping it at a hushed tone not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby.

"Sharpay, do you mind us staying here until we get things sorted out?"

"No problem sister, you and Caitlin can stay in the guest room down the hall okay? I hope things work out though."

"Me too."

The next day I wake up to a screeching Caitlin. Calling for her dad. Sighing I remind her gently that he isn't here. I notice Sharpay standing at the door opening carrying a cup of coffee nonchalantly sipping occasionally shaking her head. Eventually I build up the courage to call our house. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. No answer, it went to voicemail.

"You have reached the Bolton residence, with the family members Troy, Gabriella, and Caitlin please leave a message after the tone."

I sounded so happy there with Caitlin giggling in the background. I reach out for my suitcase of things. I pull out a picture frame. In it was a picture of Caitlin, Troy and I cuddled up by the couch on Christmas Eve. Caitlin's first Christmas. I put it by my bedside. I called my mom; she always knew what to do.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's Gabriella."

"Hi sweetie, have you talked to Troy yet?"

"Talking would be an understatement."

"Did you work things out?"

"No, it got worse. I'm living at Sharpay's house right now. I think we might get a divorce."

"No, it can't be. He still loves you."

"I asked him, he didn't say anything."

"We yelled, cried, yelled, slammed doors, and I left."

"Honey, leaving doesn't solve anything it just delays it."

"I just need some time to think. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't really know, just remember Caitlin is effected either way."

"I know, thanks I'll try and figure it out."

"Good luck sweetie."

"Bye."

Back at Troy's house (Troy's POV)

I still love her! I don't know why I said those things. I wasn't drunk or anything but it was just a blur I couldn't think straight. Maybe this job is turning me into a bad person. I almost forgot my baby's birthday. I thought I didn't love Ella. I smash my fist into the door. Maybe I'll go apologize. No it's more complicated than that, this time a simple "I'm sorry" won't fix this. I needed to talk to Chad. He has always been my right hand man. Buds since preschool, Basketball buds. But he also thought of Ella as his little sister. He won't like that I hurt her the way I did. I grab my keys and head off to Chad's. But then I realize Ella took our car. So I decide to call him instead.

"Yo Chad."

"Hey, Hoops man. What's up?"

"Dude this is serious."

"Is it about next week's play offs because I think we can totally beat the Trailblazers next week at the Rose Garden." (Author's note: I'm actually was from Portland so it's kind of funny for me.")

"No man, this is about Gabriella."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, I said some things that I want to take back."

"Once you say something it's hard to take it back cause its already out there man."

"Chad, I told her that I didn't love her. Well not verbally but when she asked, I didn't say anything."

"You son of a ***** what were you thinking! You always answer that question. What's going on?"

"I think she might want a divorce. She already moved out with Caitlin."

"Oh no, this is bad."

"I don't think I can be her knight in shining armor and save her this time."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, but I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be."

"Her mom's?"

"Maybe."

"Sharpay's?"

"Maybe. Well I'm going to try both okay."

"Good luck man, get back your girl."

"Will do Chad. Bye."

Next stop Maria Montez' house.

A/N: This is my first series that I want to continue. All my other stories just died after the first few chapters. But this story will be a two or three shot. It is very angsty, which is very unusual for me, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hate stories when Troy and Gabriella are in trouble but this is something I felt like writing. Please review and tell me what you think about this first chapter in my new series. Also please add, review, and share. Thanks for reading and watch for my next chapter and new stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Realize Chapter 2

A/N: Hey this is the second installment in my series Realize. So if you don't remember what happened in the last chapter, Troy and Gabriella had a fight that Troy doesn't love her anymore. Gabriella then takes their young daughter and goes to Sharpay's house to stay for a little while. Troy on the other hand is mad at himself for saying such horrible things to his wife and confides to his best friend Chad. After a discussion with him he decides to apologize to Gabriella but he doesn't know where she is. So he tries her mother's house first. And that's where it left off. Wow I am good at summarizing that chapter LOL. But I can't think of a good summary? What the heck LOL. Anyways hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and remember to review! Because in the last chapter I didn't get very many which made me sad. :(

Rated: T for mild language and angst

Summary: Can this East High golden couple survive after a nasty fight? T&G

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the East High characters or any of the High school musicals. I only own the plot of this story.

Realize

Chapter 2

At Maria Montez' house in Troy's POV.

Knowing Gabriella she probably told her mom everything already. This might be a little awkward but I have to do it. I knock at the door.

"Mrs. Montez is Gabriella home?"

"Just like high school isn't it Troy."

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Well, this time you're a heartbreaking idiot."

"I'm assuming Gabriella already told you."

"Yes, she did. Now what were you thinking! You know my daughter is already incredibly sensitive. You really pushed her off the deep end."

"Maria, I know what I did was wrong. Now is Gabriella home?"

"Its Mrs. Montez to you Mr. Bolton. If she were here, why would I tell you? She would be in to much pain to talk to you."

"Mrs. Montez, I didn't mean anything I said, please believe me and tell me where she is."

"It will be a while until you earn my trust again. And for your information, she is not here."

"Really? Or are you just hiding her in here."

"Goodbye Troy."

And with that she slams the door in my face. What happened to the sweet lady who lived there? Still determined to find her, I climb the tree by the balcony just like high school. I was still a little rusty but I managed to climb to the top and jump over the balcony railing. Her room was basically empty. Just a plain bed and a few posters. It looked somewhat like her bedroom though it was missing a small detail, no Gabriella. I sneak into her room. I realize this is trespassing but I needed to know if she was here. I looked in the hallway checking every room. Mrs. Montez was downstairs, most likely in the kitchen making her famous brownies. If only Gabriella could cook like her. I checked the bathroom, closet, bedrooms, living rooms, and I made my way downstairs. I scale the sides of the walls careful not to run into Mrs. Montez. She was washing dishes. I peer ever so carefully in her direction trying my best to be hidden. No one else was there. She turned her head as I move away. She might have heard me. Or saw me, which would be bad. I quickly run up the stairs. Not really caring about the noise I made. I just needed to get out of there as fast as I could. Gabriella was obviously not there. Mrs. Montez was probably telling the truth. I slide out onto the balcony and climb down the tree. I run around to the front lawn as if I was just leaving. Mrs. Darbus' performing arts class really did come in handy at times. I nonchalantly stick my hands in my pockets and walk at a normal speed with my head down until I was out of sight. I ran down to my parent's house, which was just a couple of blocks away. My mom always had some great advice.

I knock at the door. My dad Jack opened the door.

"Hey Troy, where's Gabriella and Caitlin."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Come on in, your mom probably wants to talk to you anyways. Watch out for her shoe story though."

I step inside the familiar house that I lived in for 18 years. My mom Lucile came and embraced me in a hug.

"Hey Troy, how's Gabriella and Caitlin."

"Doesn't anyone want to know what's going on with me?"

"Oh, yes okay is anything wrong Troy?"

"Okay dad I know this isn't your thing so I might just want to talk to mom okay?"

"Oh, C'mon boy. If its important I think I deserve to hear it too."

I sigh not ready for their reaction.

"Okay, Gabriella and I are having a big fight and she left with Caitlin."

"What? What was wrong?" My mom's eyes widened.

"I said some things that I probably shouldn't have said and now I can't take it back. I'm worried we might get a divorce."

"Troy if you think negatively you'll have a negative result. Two negatives don't equal a positive. Though in math it is true."

My dad didn't really catch my mom's joke.

"What kind of things did you say?"

I was hoping they wouldn't ask that. I took a deep breath and answered.

"We were having problems before. I didn't pay attention to her and I neglected our baby. I forgot Caitlin's birthday. I told her she should just live in a cardboard box. She asked me if I love her and I didn't answer."

My mom and dad were silent. They looked at each other. My mom was the first to speak.

"Troy why did you say that? After all our years as being your parents I have never forgotten your birthday. Your father and I have fought before but we never considered a divorce or left."

Then it was my dad's turn.

"Gabriella is a lovely woman and you love her. You have it all, why are you trying to throw it all away."

I look down and scratch the back of my neck.

"It's this job, ever since I got it I've been neglecting my family and friends. I've never been like this."

"Actually you have. Remember that summer vacation where you got that job at the country club teaching golf to beginners? Whenever you get a job that you are so involved in, you kind of forget about the things that are around you."

"I don't want to give up my dream to be a captain of the Lakers with my friends. I am living that dream. But I also don't want to lose my Ella. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her."

"I can't she won't answer my calls and I don't know where she is."

"Did you try her mother's?"

"Yes, I even checked."

"What about one of her friends?"

"She is not at Chad's or Taylor's house I think. Or she might be at Sharpay and Zeke's house."

"Check those places and keep us updated. We like to be in the loop, right Lucile."

"That's right Jack, now Troy go make sure she is alright."

"Okay mom, dad. I'll go to Chad and Taylor's house to check okay."

"Good luck Troy."

Next stop Chad and Taylor's house.

A/N: Hey I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It might actually be shorter than the last one. Well in the next chapter as you can tell by the ending is about Troy's visit at Chad and Taylor's house. So there will be some possible Chaylor moments. Read on to find out. This might turn out to be a four-chapter story, it all depends how the next chapter turns out. Well please review, add. And share! Make my day and tell me what you think!


End file.
